User talk:Acer4666/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit the archive to view past discussions. Curtis Hey I noticed you never responded to my follow-up. Do you think I should change the page? --Alexisfan07 02:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sorry I haven't access to a computer for a few days. Doesn't seem like anyone has any objections, so go ahead and change it!--Acer4666 (talk) 13:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sonny Saito Took me a minute to figure it out, but I realized that the actor you just added that info for, Sonny Saito, is one of the unconfirmed names on that Polish treasure trove website. How'd you make the connection... from this or a similar list, or some other method? If you'd like I have a boiled-down version of the Polish list, which should only contain the mystery names and exclude the obvious ones and the solved ones. 14:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes indeed...from my old user:acer4666/random page which has my own boiled-down version of several lists I've found. If you could compare with yours from the Polish website and add any I've missed, that would be fantastic! :PS glad to see you back after a little hiatus - hope all's well and looking forward to more blue rook editing goodness in the future ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 14:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh also you may have missed this reply on the talk of that page about Manny Oliverez--Acer4666 (talk) 14:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Good job I want to thank for identifying Tony Donno and John Meier as the first 2 actors who's characters were killed by Jack Bauer. And if you want to know, I agree clearly you with you, with putting the pictures next to each other :) Good job. I always want to knew, who played them. --Station7 16:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problems, I always wondered too. Wish I could identify more season 1 stunt guys!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I hope I'm not asking to much from you, but can you find out if John Meier also appeared in season 6 of 24? Then he would be the only actor besides Kiefer Sutherland to appear in all seasons. --Station7 21:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) E-mail I sent you a message through the Wiki yesterday, but I don't know if you got it, and I also forgot to leave my e-mail address. Anyway, I don't mind putting it here. If you can, drop me a line, so I can ask you something. My e-mail is cjgiovannetti@hotmail.com. Thanks! Thief12 15:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Quote Hey, are you certain this quote came from that particular episode? I added some pics to his article, then read that quote, but I'm having a hell of a time finding it anyplace. 21:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad - of course it's from episode 8, as the Palmer family talk before they go to the breakfast--Acer4666 (talk) 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wendy Brown Got the picture from "Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm" --Mistertrouble189 06:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pernell Harris Can you upload the picture from Pernell Harris from season 1 in which he arrests Nina Myers? I can't wait ;) --Station7 19:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done - I was waiting until we decided how to treat the appearance, as we still need to decide if it's definitely the same character, and whether he's FBI or CTU. Feel free to join in the debate at Talk:Harris (Day 2)!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. That looks good. I will think about it :) --Station7 20:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you guys officially. I've been on the wikia for at least two months now but was slow to contribute. I can help with various parts, some of which are criminally forgotten about this show. I talked to Blue Rook as well but you seem to be the main big cheese in charge, who's got an interesting persona as well. I look forward to working with you and everyone else. --Gunman6 17:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you're right on the Tony Curran guy. I don't know why I thought it was the Conna stunt guy save for his Trek roles listed on the other wiki. He is credited for some early Day 8 episodes but other than that, I don't know if he doubled for Curran or not. I sorta doubt so though due to his face still being in frame when Jack flings that knife at him. Thank you for your many suggestions, advice and welcoming again. --Gunman6 18:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, Ellis indicates such a friendship with Kiefer in one of the featurettes for Hulu's "The Confession." If you can't find the video anymore, I'll remove it no problem. I just figured that since it wasn't a truly huge bit of information that it would be tame to include it like it was with the musicology section for Ellis.--Gunman6 21:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, no problem, just wasn't sure if it was speculation because they'd worked so much together. If he said that in an interview, that's cool!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture of TCG at pages Do you think it's a good idea to put the pictures from Conrad Haas and Robert Joseph from the TCG games? --Station7 21:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Where would you want to put them? The Robert Joseph one we pretty much have already, and the Conrad Haas one is of the wrong guy - but I suppose the haas one might be interesting to put in the BGIN mentioning the error. Is that what you meant?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Should we insert a game section combining both the videogame and actual collecting cards? That might solve the place to insert it.--Gunman6 22:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, indeed. It would have been great to see that the actor is not the same one as the one who portrayed Conrad Haas in Season 5. --Station7 08:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool, I'll upload it at some point. @Gunman, I'm not sure what the videogame has to do with this - both the characters are from Season 5, which was released after the videogame was made--Acer4666 (talk) 12:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) He mentioned TCG which last I checked, meant Trading Card Game so I figured if he wanted to add it, it could be in the same section as the videogame.--Gunman6 16:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see - we don't need to do that, because it has it's own section, 24 Trading Card Game, which is separate from the videogame, 24: The Game--Acer4666 (talk) 16:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mediawiki Dang it, you weren't suppose to see that. :-) It's for a module that may or may not be added to your wiki. I can't say more, but we would be because for permission before putting it live regardless. So there's no need to worry about it, for now. It's just to set up that page, but harms nothing. - Wagnike2 15:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :* Good to know, I'll remove it then. - Wagnike2 15:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I apologize for still not being up to speed on the linking but that's all for now.--Gunman6 02:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC)